thenighthubfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ToasterSnifferBreadisGood/Rehert Episode 1 "Pilot"
(It’s about 3 p.m on the TDRPW chat) Fiz: and Amanda wins Survivor! RJ: That was the best Brantsteele yet! Chwiss: Yep it was gay/10 JRO: xD Milk: Stfu Jro lose some weight Fiz: ^ Ethan: Lol that was "PUNNY" *slaps knee* ~Heozaki has joined the chat ~ Fiz: It’s heo hide yourselfs Heo: Welp Everyone here I guess right now is the right time Dark: The right time to announce the Star Fox RP???! *troll* Heo: No dark sadly I am announcing my early retirement from TDRPW RJ: Woohoo! I get to be admin Chwiis: No I am taking admin you cunt Grass: Wtf Heo this is way too soon Rocky: Grass wtf you were just AFK a second ago Aqua: Good riddance :) ~Heozaki has left the chat~ Grass: I bet he’ll be back tomorrow Heo sucks at trolling (2 weeks later, Everyone is on chat yet it’s dead) Grass: I hate to say this but this is way too dead Fiz: Yeah now I can only make fun of JRO, It gets boring after a while :( Toast: Also the hype of a new Zombie RP keeped the wikia alive even though it was going to be canceled 5 episodes later….. Grass: Guys we must bring Heo back! (The Group meets up in Maryland airport) Grass: Where tf is Toast Toast: *arrives* You do realize I went from Iowa to Maryland Grass: Oh yeah…….. Rocky: *whispers to chwiis* Chwiss: Sure thing boi! Aqua: So Grass how exactly are we getting money for this thing? RJ: I have money from my nighttime job *digs in his pants and pulls out a lot of crumpled $100 dollar bills* Dark: What’s your night job again? RJ: It’s It’s ……..not important right now….. (On the plane) Rocky: 3 Chwiis: 2 Rocky: 1 Rocky & Chwiis: *throws off their clothes and underneath has ISIS outfits on* Rocky: ALLAH!!! Chwiis: FUCK YOU AMERICA!! *has a gun and points it at a mom* ALULULULU (Guards take them out of the plane) Guard: Does anyone know these two? Toast: We d- Grass: Don’t you even dare say it Toast Toast :*troll* (2 hours later) JRO: I’m kinda hungry! Aqua: Nothing is different JRO: Madam can I get a burger? Flight Attendant: A BURGER? You want a BURGH-GER Flight Attendant: Based on that stomach ,You have had one too many BURGHERS Flight Attendant: Look at this fat! It’s like you're a fucking human slug Flight Attendant: *unbuttons her top to reveal boobs* JRO: Umh Umh Umh Umh Flight Attendant: I see you fatfuck……... You like this bitch *shakes her boobs* Flight Attendant: I would let you fuck me but you won’t cause your a pussy! Flight Attendant: *makes out with JRO* See That fattie YOU’RE NEVER GETTING THAT Flight Attendant: FUCK ME RIGHT NOW AND HERE OH WAIT YOU’RE TOO MUCH OF A PUSSY JRO: Uhh Ummm Flight Attendant *jumps on JRO belly and spits on his face and spreads it around* JRO: T_T Flight Attendant: Fucking pussy *leaves jro alone* JRO: What was that T_T…..I have the Strangest boner right now! (They arrive in Phoenix, Arizona) Milk: Arizona is a fucking dump Aqua: How are we going to find the little bitch!!! Smalls: I have his IG! Aqua: Smalls! Right you’re here Milk: Who’s that person again?! Smalls: .-. Anyway…… Heo is working his new job at 32.5 Street (Later) Grass: *stands in front on a Dairy Queen* Wow he would Dark: Might as well *heads up there* Heo: Welcome to DQ how might I help yo- Hey guys how are you doing? Dark: Enough with the small talk Heo 2 legit words 1 shortened word STAR FOX RP! Heo: I already told you guys ………. HAH GOT EM (Rocky and Chwiis arrive) Rocky: Gott em? Wtf Heo: See here guys I never quit I just wanted to see how loyal you guys were you guys missed me ……. ;) Milk: How did you know what we looked like? Heo: TDRPW Guy and Balls of Steel Milk: Those aren’t canon in the REHERT canon…. Right Toast??! Toast: *shrugs* They are in the terms of having Heo actually having a reason to know it was all of us RJ: How did you know we would go after you Heo: I had Smalls as a inside man er...girl Chwiis: HAHA INSIDE INSIDE JOKE Heo: I never left chat I took smalls account once in a while to check and checked in with her RJ: Why didn’t you tell us Smalls? Smalls: Because I only talked to you 3 times R JAY Heo: And Fiz, Rj and Aqua I didn’t know you cared about me it chokes me up a little :) Fiz: TF no we don’t Heo: Yes you do Fiz: No Heo: Yes Fiz: NOO Heo: YESS Fiz: *grabs Chwiis’s gun and shoots it at heo leg* Heo: MY BLEEPING LEG!!! Fiz: That’s how much I care Chwiis: What about that guy *points to a guy behind them in line* The Guy: Hehehe *drops his money and runs* Jro: *picks up his money* And 12 dollars more to my bank account! Fiz: *shoots him in the head* Grass: WTF FIZ NOW WE’RE ON THE RUN Fiz: Don’t worry I have a safe house in Arizona (At the safehouse) JRO: Safehouse more like Safe Mansion! Aqua: Please STFU Jro kthx bye Fiz: We have also have a pool let's stay here till the heat dies down….. Heo: Is anyone going to do something about my LEG????! Fiz: Just go to the kitchen and get the first aid kit man! Heo: You SHOT IT I CAN’T MOVE IT! Fiz: Meh….. Heo: .-. Smalls: Lol Heo Chwiis: Last Line Aqua: No me Chwiis: M Aqua: L Milk: Bitches I get the last word Dark: Nope I do cause only Max Goof can end it! Lego: SHUT YA'LL MANLY ASSES UP #Lastline END Meta: I made a cameo even though it alreadly ended Category:Blog posts